Unmei Force Openings
by Xovercreator
Summary: This will be a collection of openings that I think up for the Unmei Force. Be sure to look here for new openings, which are released according to the volumes.
1. Opening 1: Uninstall

A/N: Here's a little anime-like opening for the first season of Unmei Force, or in literary sense, the first volume of the stories. The song that is used in this is Uninstall, the opening song of the anime Bokurano: Ours, and property of Chiaki Ishikawa, its singer. These English-dubbed lyrics are done by a Youtuber by the name of geekyfandubs.

* * *

(The intro starts showing a orbital view of a Earth-like planet, before it begins to zoom out at increasing speeds, as various planets are passed by during the beginning of the vocal part, before stopping outside of a view with several universes in view, before several streaks of yellow and silver light appear, as they bend and twist, leaving behind faint trails of particles, that slowly coalesce into solid lines, that form the title in slanted yellow shaded letters with silver linings)

It _came from somewhere beyond the farthest reaches of the world that we know, like a creature of shadow._

(The scene changes to one with Richard, Gus, Antonio, Link and Fox, all without their masks and without their weapons, standing on the summit of a small mountain, overlooking almost the entirety of the lush green island that they were standing on, with cities built everywhere around them. The camera pans around them from the skies, like a drone orbiting around them in the skies.)

 _It came to mock us, for we are so naive that we can't comprehend it,_

 _And truly, we are fragile and small_

(The camera then switches to a more closer one, as it captures the expressions of the dimensional travellers, with Richard's being a calm and stoic one, while the rest of the group had determined expression, with Gus looking to the skies, and Antonio looking at the cities, and Link and Fox looking at the horizon with Richard.)

 _I cannot hold onto the truth_

 _As it slips right through my fingers like a picture that is made of smoke_

(The scene cuts to one inside one of the hallways in the Unmei Force's aerial fortress, as it shows the Touhou members walking along the corridors, as Marisa then walks over to where Reimu is, and gives a cheeky smile, as she tackles her gently with a friendly hug, while Reimu looks quite surprised and angered at the same time, as both Reisen and Meiling only bat a glance before they continue walking, while Sanae rushes to get them up. It then shifts to one where Corrin is left looking outside of one of the windows, as her expression is one of reminiscing about her past.)

 _I don't know how I will last, because my body is so weak that I may crumble away_

(A camera from behind shows someone placing a hand on Corrin's shoulder, as she turns, and sees Velouria waving at her with a smile, with her other hand on Corrin's shoulder, as Gunther and Virion was beside her. Then a close-up camera shows Corrin being astonished by the sudden greeting, before then smiling back.)

 _Uninstall, uninstall_

(The scene shifts to a blue sky with the shining sun, as it descends quickly to the ground, to show Reimu, Gus, Richard and Sanae, in their disguised attire, in the Saica stronghold, as they drew their weapons.)

 _I was told that I am just a single speck of dust_

(Richard charged forward, as he slashed through his enemies as he ran, slashing with precision and speed, before finishing off with a cross-slash onto one of the larger Saica troops that sends him flying.)

 _And cannot be more_

(The camera then moves to Gus, as he is surrounded by troops, before he then readied his greatsword, before engulfing it in flames, and doing a full revolving slash that cuts down the enemies near him, as he is crouched down with a leg out to stop his spinning momentum.)

 _But I do not understand or grasp the true meaning_

(Reimu and Sanae close their eyes as they cast their respective spells, as the enemies are thrown into the air by Sanae's miniature cyclones, and defeated almost instantly by Reimu's rain of magical talisman that explode and devastate the attacking forces.)

 _Uninstall, uninstall_

 _I no longer have a choice but to pretend_

(The scene cuts to one with all of the Overlords of the Underworld in Trillion's world, with the undead Zeabolos standing behind them, with the red banner containing the union of the nine Overlord Crests on the opposite side of the screen, before it switches to a picture of Ieyasu Tokugawa and Tadakatsu Honda of the Sengoku Basara world standing proudly beside the yellow banner with the black Tokugawa emblem on it.)

 _I am brave_

 _For a soldier has to be brave_

 _(_ The entirety of the initial Unmei Force members, plus Elma and Ieyasu Tokugawa all appear one by one in flashes of white light on a pure white platform, as the group are standing close together.)

 _Uninstall_

(The scene zooms out, as it shows to be inside a large crystalline ball, grasped in a hand, that after some zooming out, showed Mugen holding it in his gauntlet-covered hand, and his red eyes glowed in the darkness surrounding him, and he was smirking with satisfaction.)

 _Uninstall..._

(The final scene shows the aerial fortress traversing through the empty space between the universes, with the camera facing its behind, as its thrusters glow blue, carrying it to new destinations.)


	2. Opening 2: COLORS

A/N: Here's the second opening for the first season of Unmei Force, which is going to be the opening from after the Conflicts arc, especially for the Souls arc This song is Colours from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, and created by the band FLOW, and dubbed in English by the group I AM JUSTICE.

* * *

(A increasingly powerful drum-roll is heard, as there is a green arrow crosshair waving around the space between the universes, before it then stops at a certain spot, blinking rapidly, before then zooming in with extreme speed, showing the Unmei Force's aerial fortress, as it flies through the sea of star, as the camera then moves up to behind the ship, as the thrusters were letting off blue streams, as the screen pans up, as the title of the series appears in a slow fade-in.)

 _To change the world, and myself I need to believe in what I can achieve,  
_

 _And that belief is always and forever in me!_

(The screen suddenly changes to a image of Richard's eye, as it slowly opens, as the brown iris shines under the light, before the cameras zoom in through the pupil, as the short moment of pitch blackness is interrupted by a bright aqua-coloured passage with various light streams in the colours of the rainbow are seen, as the passage twist and turns, before it then flashes through a sequence of pictures like so: A picture of Divine Crusader fighters roaming the skies, another squadron of DC fighters flying by a town with a apartment in view, a large submerged vessel in deep ocean, the naval forces of the Earth Federation Army and DC trading fire between each other, missiles being loaded in a ship's loading bay, the missiles striking down DC aerial forces, both EFA Gespents and DC Lions engaging in battle against each other.)

 _This worlds' getting worse to my dismay..._

(The next scene is a side-view of Richard's head, as he seems to be melancholic about something, before the camera zoom out, as Richard spins around as he slowly turns his back towards the right side of the screen, while he is getting further away, as opaque images of Sanae smiling proudly, and Elma sitting down on a chair, with her IV-stand/staff hybrid by her side, as she has a peaceful and comforting expression, as the images flicker and wave with orange embers appearing on the screen, before they are replaced by Gus standing in his pilot attire, as well as a body and head shot of Richard wearing his mask as 'Pangu'. The scene then flickers through two pictures, one of the Unmei Force's logo, which was a large silver scale with a blue flame in one side and a red darkish flame on another, and then a picture of a woman whose face is shadowed smiling with glistening lips.)

 _And I simply look the other way..._

(Richard is seen standing on top of EXEC-Hero, as he looks out to sea, with his mech parked on a wide sandy shore, as his gear flutters gently in the gentle breeze, as the sun shines upon him, with the camera behind him, as both pilot and robot are seen as shadows in the massive sunset.)

 _No longer! I falter, No longer! I worry, No longer! I tremble, No longer!_

(The camera then moves to the skies, as standing images of Gus, Reisen, Fox, Kyosuke, Excellen and Bullet appear one-by-one in that order from front to back in the screen, as they are all looking at the camera with their own versions of determined expression, with Kyosuke doing a side-glance, Gus and Reisen looking at the screen side-by-side, as Fox, Excellen and Bulletin are in the back, with Excellen smiling, and the other two serious.)

 _Cause now I must choose when you give me, the courage, to stand and take action!_

 _You gave me hope that I will never lose..._

(The scene that shows a garden of roses, as a flock of white birds are flying across the skies, as they left behind a rain of feathers, as one falls down in front of the screen, as it obscures most of the screen, before it then flips, showing a picture of Rishu, Marion, Sanger, Lefina, Sean, Hans, Katina, Russell, Tasuku standing together, before it then shows the ensemble of DC officers, Tenzan, Bian, Tempest, Thomas, Julia, Leona, Adler.)

 _One time my soul was as dark as the night, but then you entered my soul with your light..._

(The screen then cuts to a scene of Lune sitting down with her arms wrapped around her knees, as her eyes are filled with sorrow, as the camera then spins around, getting closer to her face, as the rest of her head is shadowed, as a image of Bian and Lune being together as a happy father and daughter couple is seen in the shadow of her head.)

 _I see the Sun, my heart knows no limits today, I shall live life anew!_

 _I'll open up all my windows to see the sky that's so blue!_

(The scene then changes to Gus launching forth from a EFA carrier, in his red Gespent, as the light shines onto him as the hangar door opens, before he then jets out of the carrier, as he pulls out his machinegun, and a shot in the cockpit shows Gus's hand pressing the trigger button to fire the weapon, and it then returns to the bright passage, as Shine flies across it, as she turns around with a hand out to the screen, before she then flies off, spinning across the passage.)

 _To change the world, and myself I need to believe in what I can achieve!_

 _And that belief will always be important to me!_

(The shot then shows the entirety of Richard's squad engaging in combat on a urban district, running across the roads, as a shot of Reisen fighting inside the cockpit is seen, as she dodges and weaves, while shooting her enemies with precise accuracy, and then a series of pictures of appears in a flash, as it shows both the EFA North America Base, and the DC Headquarters, as the scene changes to Viletta sitting on her bed, thinking about things deeply, as two more pictures flash by, being a picture of the hallways of Unmei Force's corridors, and then a image of the space where a large group of Aerogater craft is seen. The image then shows Ingram turning around, as he has a malicious smirk on his face, before the photos of the four Unmei Force pilots in their formal attire are seen. The final scene shows Richard taking off his pilot helmet, as he looks up to the sky, up to the sun, before the final notes of the song fade with a image of the Unmei Force standing with their backs to the screen, on a blue clear sky.)


	3. Opening 3: STAND PROUD

A/N: Here's the opening for the Soldiers arc, whose song is the English dubbed version of Stand Proud, one of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusader's opening themes. The original song is by Jin Hashimoto and the band ZENTA, while the dub is created by Mark de Groot, and sung by Triv.

* * *

(The opening beats of the music start with a fade-in through a golden chi-symbol, as the screen flashes through various scenes from the previous arcs, as Richard, Gus, Link, Fox and Antonio pose before the screen, with their weapons out, facing in various different directions, as Richard was facing the screen directly, before they immediately leap out the screen, as Richard passes by the screen, as it swivels around to show two pairs, both of them as Richard and Gus, as one of them were dressed like they were as part of the UGF army, while the others were in their medieval armour, back in the Conflicts arc, and both pairs were facing their backs to each other, as the camera slowly showed a close-up of Richard's and Gus's faces, as Richard had his arms crossed with a stoic expression, while Gus had his assault rifle out with a determined expression. The camera then swerved around again, as the camera then showed Richard standing with his back faced to the camera, dressed with the dark-blue and red-striped military uniform of the Gallian Army. He then turned around, as he levelled his MAGS-12 at the screen, before he then fired, as the shots sparked onto the screen, dazzling in it in bursts of red and blue explosions of lights, as golden letters appeared amidst the gunfire, like they were being forced out by the shots. When the gunfire settled, the letters moved together to form the title, with the additional words 'Soldiers' under it, in a blue banner and the Valkyria Chronicles title font, in front of a completely black background absent of anyone.)

 _As all these memories fade to star-dust..._

(The title then disappeared, before the camera zoomed through the black background, as light began to shine brighter and brighter, before the screen then showed the bright sun in the clear-blue sky, before the camera slowly lowered, to reveal the golden beams of light that were soaring across the world, over the world of Valkyria Chronicles, over the red territories of the Empire, and the blue-territories of the Federation, as well as the single bright-white territory of the Principality of Gallia.)

 _Let's brave the world just the men we are! We make it far!_

(The scene then changes to where the main base of the Empire was, as it was a large castle, before it then went into the building, before going up the stairs, and showing a evilly smirking Maximilian sitting on the throne, as he then got up, and swung his royal cape around.)

 _We can't let the hands of time enslave us..._

(it then turned into the Gallian Forces's flag, on top of the Edelweiss, as Welkins and Isara on it, as well as Richard and Gus, in their army outfits, as they advanced through the path, before the camera zoomed on close on each of their faces, before it then showed the Edelweiss, and the marching Squad 7 following after it, including a chestnut brown-haired Sanae, Marisa, and Reisen, as the scene flickered through the various battlefields that they were fighting across.)

 _'Cause you know that's not the way we wanna go!_

(The screen then showed the footsteps of the Gallian squad, as they then trudged through a peaceful valley together, before it changed to show a side-view of the five members of the Unmei Force looking towards the horizon in front of them. A compilations of short scenes then appeared, showing Rosie and Sanae singing together in the camp, as everyone were listening with smiles, then Largo and Marisa brandishing their Lances, with wild smiles on their face, while Richard was clutching his face, shaking his head disapprovingly, while Isara was tinkering with the Edelweiss in the background.)

 _Caught in a bind; Fingers tied..._

 _But I'm going to prove that we've won..._

(The screen then showed the night sky for a moment, with the bright stars shining in it, then showing Welkins and Alicia looking up at it together from a hill. It then showed Richard and the other members of his team peering up to the skies. Soon, the night sky slowly brightened up, as the clouds in it parted away, to show the early orange-yellow light of the dawn sun.)

 _'Cause we're made of platinum!_

(The screen then showed the various soldiers of Squad 7, posing in various manners, some with their weapons, other without, inside of a large and tall mural, with blue-and-white banners criss-crossing many times over each other on the edges, as it scrolled down to reveal a knelt down Alicia, before the mural then suddenly scrolled through her quickly, the camera closing on Alicia, who raised her head high, with spirit behind her eyes, before she activated her Valkyria form, her hair turning a glowing azure, and her eyes becoming completely crimson, as the Valkyria Lance and Shield appeared in her hands, before the figures of the Squad 7, Richard, Gus, Sanae, Marisa, Reisen, Largo, Rosie, Alicia, and Welkins passed through the screen in a black background, as their features and figures were in red, before the final shot had the camera go up very close to Welkin's eye.)

 _Take a stand, take a stand, take a stand, and you'll turn it around!_

(The scenes changes to the battlefield, as Squad 7 were facing the Imperials. Richard was using his weapon to do hip-fire, as he let out a roar, while Gus and Sanae was shooting precisely with their rifles, Sanae using a Gallian-A3, while Gus was using a Gallian-S3. Marisa was laughing heartily, as she loaded up her Lancaar-M4, before she fired off the rocket-propelled war-head into the Imperial Army, as it caused a small tank to explode, before the enemies surrounding it were sniped by Reisen, who was lying prone on the ground, skillfully reloading and aiming her Brondel M3 at the Imperial Forces.)

 _Understand, understand, understand, that they'll burn to the ground!_

(The screen then shows the Edelweiss charging right through the enemy lines, as Alicia was operating the machine-gun turret of the tank, with Welkin in the open hatch, calling out orders, as the Squad 7 soliders were assaulting the enemy lines, as they rallied each other to battle. It then showed several shots of the main members of Squad 7, and Richard's team.)

 _Break it down, break it down, break it down, and don't give me a frown!_

(The next scene is that of a ascending alcove, as it turned up to show two distinct blue lights in the distance, with a spiralling pattern of glowing blue feathers falling down the space, before the camera slowly ascended, to show Alicia and Selvaria, facing each other in their Valkyria forms, lance and shield out, as Alicia let out a war-cry, as she drove her lance towards Selvaria, as the aura emanating from the lance covered the screen.)

 _Be a star, and try to STAND PROUD!_

(The blue aura then washed away like dying flames, as it showed Richard, who immediately then brought out Divine Judge, and a golden round shield with a lion's head on it, while his hair and eyes were turning golden, as he roared, while his power was increasing, before he then slashed at the screen for a moment, before it then showed it from Richard's side, as the sword strikes bounced off an invisible barrier, before it then showed that it reflected Richard. Alicia then appeared, as the two of them looked each other in the eyes, before Alicia then turned into her Valkyria form, before aiming her Valkyria Lance at the barrier, and firing bursts of blue energy that smashed against it, while Richard continued to slash at it rapidly. the camera slowly turned around to face the attacking duo, before they then stopped for a moment, as they pointed their weapons together, before they both glowed, forming a large gathering ball of blue and gold energy, before it then burst into a large beam of energy that engulfed the screen, as the light then faded to reveal a photograph of the entirety of Squad 7, posing for a commemorative photograph.)


	4. Chinese Opening 1: Fly Again

A/N: Here's a little opening that is done for a hypothetical Chinese version of Unmei Force, as I would dub it '命运之翼', or Wings of Fate for the foreigners. Of course, where there is a Chinese version, there is a Chinese opening song. This one is 'Fly Again' or '再飞行', from the popular Chinese animation/anime, 'Rainbow Sea'/'星游记'. All subs are done by me, and so might not be perfect. I decided to do this, as a call-back to my childhood of watching Chinese animations and enjoying the heck out of them.

* * *

(The intro starts with the image of the entire DH multiverse, as a swirling cluster of universes, in different colours for each one of them, before it zooms further in, showing various planets with different appearances, before zooming down onto a blue and green Earth-like planet, which was slowly rotating, with clouds in its atmosphere.)

(The screen then changes to a image of the ground, filled with grass and dirt, as two sets of feet pass by the screen, as it moves to reveal it to be a much more youthful Richard and Gus, as Richard was grinning energetically, with Gus chasing after him with a smile on his face as well. Richard immediately lifted his head, as he raised a hand towards the bright sun bearing down on both of them. The scene then changes into a side-view, showing both of the boys running across the grassy plains under their feet, as the vivid blue skies above them slowly moved before them. After a few moments, the title of the series appears in majestic curved letters, with the top parts of the '翼' character being silver wings.)

眼前重复的风景 ( _The ever-repeating scenery,_ )

渐渐模糊的约定 ( _The promise that has faded away,_ )

(The next scene is Richard looking right up, as his eyes are shadowed, as the next few scenes show various personas that Richard had created, with 'Pangu' being in front of him on a green crystalline mirror, and 'Musashi Miyamoto' and 'Richter Chen' beside it, in the same kind of mirrors, before revealing Richard with all of the ones that he had used before, some personas that he had not revealed yet, as the crystalline mirrors surround him like a encirclement.)

星空下流浪的你 ( _You who wanders by the stars,_ )

仍然秘密的距离 ( _So far between both you and me._ )

(The night sky above Richard shows a white comet streaking towards Richard, as he raises a hand towards it, as the comet seemingly strikes his raised hand in the sky, shattering into many fragments of glass that rained down upon Richard, as he watched them come down towards him.)

温度消失的瞬间 ( _The moment all turns so cold,_ )

无法触摸的明天 ( _The future that's out of our reach now,_ )

(The scene then shows a flying glass fragment that showed a image of Richard who was in the same pose as Richard was, except his eyes were blood-red and with lack of emotion in them, and his hair was complete white, as his face was covered in blood. The fragment was then shown flying towards Richard, as he dodged it, causing it to slam into the mirrors around him, shattering them into many more fragments, as they all turned into a storm of light around Richard.)

没有引力的世界 ( _A world without gravity,_ )

没有脚印的光年 _(A light-year without any trace,_ )

(From the storm of light, various figures appeared, as they were the villains of each arc, with them all silhouetted to make their identity unspoiled towards later episodes, as they surrounded Richard, as a black magic circle appeared under Richard's feet, causing Richard to immediately to try and move out of it, before chains that seemed to be dripping in blood immediately punctured both cloth and flesh, as they slowly dragged him down into the abyss, while he struggled with all of his might to break free of the hold.）

还在等着你出现 ( _Is waiting for you to appear...!_ )

(The scene then shows Richard in a dark abyss, as he immediately glowed with a white light around his body, briefly overpowering the chains latched on him, as his expression was filled with effort and determination, as it showed Richard's point of view, where a picture of all of his friends happily together. Suddenly, more chains latch onto Richard's back, causing the white aura around his body to fade away, as his expression slowly turned into disbelief, as he was back to being dragged down by the chains.)

日日夜夜自转的行星 ( _These planets spinning in their own axis)_

到处遮满别人的背影 ( _And these shadows that loom above us_ )

(The next part shows Richard falling deeper into the darkness, as various scenes and memories of Richard played around him, as he struggled with all of his might with a sorrowful expression, clawing at the air, as tears flowed from his eyes, floating up as if in defiance to gravity.)

让风吹散混乱的呼吸 ( _Let the winds scatter your own breath,_ )

快快清醒 耶耶耶 ( _Wake up and see, YEAH YEAH YEAH!_ )

(Slowly, Richard lost the strength to resist the dark chains that were dragged him down, as he closed his eyes in acceptance of his fate, before a golden cross-symbol on his right hand glowed, before creating a golden orb of light that immediately floated up to the top of the abyss. Suddenly, the ceiling of the darkness was immediately illuminated, causing Richard to open his eyes, as his expression turned to shock, as it revealed, from his point of view, his friends that were glowing, as the floated down towards him.)

静静照亮原来的自己 ( _Look back at your own shining past-times,_ )

天空撒满忽然的光明 ( _The skies that spreads the radiant light rays,_ )

(Gus was the first to come down, as he gripped Richard's hand, with a smile, before Link and Fox joined in, as everyone's hands was holding Richard's own, as if they were saving him from his own darkness, causing Richard to place his other hand over the one being clasped.)

眼中只要绚烂的天际 ( _As long as the path is clear ahead,_ )

再飞行 ( _We fly again!_ )

(Suddenly, the hands holding him glowed, as they pulled Richard with all of their might, as more dark chains burst from the depths of the dark abyss, although Richard was being pulled faster than they could move, as the chains on his back were slowly dislodged one by one, before he was finally free from the hold that the chains had him in, sending him shooting right out of the darkness, and right into the skies, where he immediately righted himself mid-air, before landing down upon the hangar bay of the GFS Izanagi. It then shows the various members looking ahead, or at Richard, with bold and determined expressions. When Richard slowly lifted his hand, he immediately raised a hand to the shining sun ahead, before slowly closing his hand over it, as it shows Richard smiling.)


	5. Opening 4: Inferno

A/N: Here's the opening for the Vengeance arc, whose song is the English dubbed version of Inferno, the first of the openings for the 2016 Berserk anime series,. The original song is by the band, 9mm Parabellum Bullet, while the dub is created by David Toth, and sung by Will Stetson.

* * *

(The opening shows Puck flying past the screen, as he flew up, while the screen scrolled after him, showing the static images of the members of both Richard's and Guts's party, in various poses, with Richard and Guts on the topmost part, facing each other, with their blades crossed above each other, before it then transitioned to a sepia photo of the former Band of the Hawk, as the screen scrolled up, while the photo began to burn into ashes wherever the screen followed.)

 _Until the end I will burn and repent_

 _That one day this night, this pitiful life can end_

(Guts swings the Dragon Slayer around, as it was wreathed in flames, with the camera following the blade itself, before it then swiped across the screen to show Richard swinging his blades, before he then jumped back, and fired a burst of flames that engulfed the screen for the moment, before they disappeared to show Richard and Guts walking together through the dark night, with their blades held behind their backs, as the screen moved up to show the bright full moon, as the title of the series appear, before the word 'Vengeance' appeared below it in the Berserk title font.)

 _I need only close my eyes for the darkness to crawl as I laugh into the bitter night._

(Gus was kneeling down on the ground, with his blade resting on his shoulder, in the dark knight, as his head was turned to the ground, while the camera zoomed out from the blade itself, as he was inside a large puddle of water, before the camera then changed to the surface of the water puddle, as Gus raised his head slightly to look at the sky, as the puddle rippled.)

 _Though we try there's no escape, from the writhing hands of fate,_

 _As the moon, and the sun, eclipse and join and as one._

(The next scene showed the hoof-beats of the horses, before it then raised up to reveal that it was Gunter, and his division of mounted knights, with Richard, Guts, Casca and Judeau in tow, as they were bearing determined expressions, before it then shifted to show Gunter's roaring expression. The scene then changed to a scene where Richard watched the scene between Griffith and Princess Charlotte at the time of the grand ball, before then showing Casca watching as Guts walked away down the steps, with a grim expression on his face.)

 _I will carry this blade to my grave_

 _So I will never forget where I came_

(The scene shifted to a campfire, where everyone minus Guts and Richard, located on the side of a large hill, as Reimu gazed into the distance, while the others were chatting amongst each other, before it then showed Reimu's concerned expression, as her eyes reflected the pillar of light Richard created, in them.)

 _Ah… I'll fight again and always will guard their lives_

(The scene then shifted to Richard and Guts, as they both raised their blades, while Guts roared, as the orange glow of the Eclipse was behind them, as the camera moved up to follow along the tip of the blades, as the scene then faded to show a crucified and near-naked Griffith, whose body was ravaged with whip-marks and bruises, as his eyes glowed in the dim scene. As the guitar riff starts, a series of short scenes flash by in this order: Richard and Griffith striking each other and drawing blood, Griffith being smashed into a pillar by Zodd's tail, Velouria standing atop a pile of corpses with a dark expression of disdain, Link striking down General Boscogn, the Crimson Behelit awakened, as blood dripped from its eyes and down from its body. The final scene showed Guts falling into the dark abyss below, before it then zoomed out to reveal that it was Griffith's eye, as he was clinging to the side on the giant hand made of the tormented faces, with his other arm out to try to reach for Guts.)

 _Until we're free let me shatter and bleed_

 _And pierce at my heart, and tear me apart_

(The scene changed to a horrified Elma, as she watched blood spray down onto her, as it splashed down her and covered the screen, before the screen then moved to show that it was a waterfall of blood, with mutilated corpses inside of it, before Corrin broke through it with a furious expression, as the camera then showed her fate, as she raised her weapon, before she then slashed through the demons with a strike each.)

 _Biting at fate I will walk all the same,_

 _Down on my last breath I'll rise up again_

(The screen showed the dead officers of the Band of the Hawk, as the torn souls of the mercenaries under their command, were slipping down towards the bottom of the screen, which scrolled down to show that they were being absorbed through the back of a being of white spiritual light, that resembled Richard, as black tears ran down where the eyes would have been. The scene then changes to the various members of Richard's group tearing through the gathered demons, as they were destroyed in various ways.)

 _Crossing through the long night, laughing 'till my soul rends_

 _Until the end I will burn and repent_

(Femto is standing right in front of the screen, his blood-red eyes glaring down in condescension, as the screen then moves to show the God Hand above him, as they were slightly shadowed by the Eclipse behind them. The scene then shows the darkness-infused Richard, as he roared with a expression of rage, slashed through the demons with great force, before he then leapt towards Femto, as the scene froze for a moment.)

(The scene then changes to Guts standing on the battlefield, as he swung his blade out, before the scene briefly changed to the two groups inside Godo's cave hideout, as they were conversing with each other, before Guts was replaced by Link, who was thrusting and swinging his sword and shield around, before it then showed a picture of Guts and Richard meeting the Skull Knight in the foggy forest. The scene then shifted back to Richard smirking, before it then zoomed out, showing Richard lifting his right hand, which began to glow golden, before a series of pictures appeared in rapid succession, at this order: The parade in Windham for the Band of the Hawks, the escape from Windham with the wagon containing Griffith, Vargas and the groups parting, the sunrise over Richard and Guts who were exhausted after cutting through many enemies, Mozgus and the disguised Richard facing off, Meiling facing Grunbeld in the burning Spirit Tree Forest, and the final picture of Richard and Guts facing each other, as their friends were shown in fragmented sections on the respective sides.)


End file.
